


We know the game

by goldvermilion87



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know from his blog that John enjoys youtube more than Sherlock does</p>
            </blockquote>





	We know the game

_Inspired by this fan video:<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1g2Cx03L2I>_

 

 

 _John is stomping up the stairs with the groceries._

"John!"

"Hm?"

"John there was a broken link in your most recent blog entry. I've fixed it."

"Ta."

*****

 _Sherlock is sitting at John's laptop with his email open. John is sitting in his armchair with a newspaper, but watching Sherlock more than he is reading the paper. Sherlock clicks a link in an email from "Richard Astley" describing in interesting case with more details at a link. He clicks the link and promptly…_

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!"

"JOHN! Why is your laptop up so loud!"

"Sorry." [from behind the newspaper]

"Idiot." [under his breath—directed at John or Richard Astley? We don't know]

 _10 minutes later Sherlock has moved from email to his blog. He clicks on the "Forum"…_

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!"

"JOHN! "

"What?" [innocent face]

"John, I know this is you—it's the same thing I found on your blog the other day."

[even more innocent face]

"John…don't even try that. You are a dreadful liar."

"Fine….but…you shouldn't…you shouldn't log into your site on my laptop, Sherlock." [giggling]

"What is this inanity, anyway?"

"What? You've never heard of being 'Rick Rolled?'"

"No. This isn't more absurd youtube humor, is it?"

"It's funny, Sherlock."

"Why is it funny to send people to this music video? It's annoying."

"It's annoying because I did it to you. What if you passed it on?"

[Look of comprehension, followed by calculatingly narrowed eyes]

*****

"ANTHEA!"

"Yes, sir?"

"I WANT MY BROTHER HERE IN 15 MINUTES. I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH OF THE GOVERNMENT'S RESOURCES YOU NEED."

 _15 minutes later_

"That was sophisticated, Mycroft—sending MOD police into the flat."

"Sherlock! Why has every email I sent today been received as a video of a singer from the 80s."

[Smirk]

"I see that this is an example of the internet phenomenon known as" [checks notebook] "Rick Rolling."

"Fascinating."

"I can only hope, Sherlock, that you are not responsible for David Cameron, Barack Obama, and Kim Jong Il, among others, receiving this from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs this morning."

[Texts John furiously]

"Goodbye, Sherlock."

"Happy dieting, Mycroft."

*****

 _Lestrade is holding a press conference._

"What we know right now is that John Mason is the perpetrator of these crimes. He was last sighted near Southwark. We ask that if you see him, you immediately contact the police. He is armed…"

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!"

"SHERLOCK BLOODY HOLMES!"

*****

"So, I hear from Lestrade that you Rick Rolled him at a press conference."

[Supercillious smirk]

"You know you really shouldn't do it that publicly. It makes him look like an idiot."

"He is an idiot. And it was your idea."

[Groan]

 _John opens his laptop and tries to remember his most recent password—seventh new one in as many days. When he gets it right…_

"Never gonna GIVE YOU UP!"

"SHERLOCK!"

[Giggle]

 _Fin._


End file.
